A King's Revenge
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Clemson is back and want's revenge, after getting rid of Julien he takes over the zoo. As the penguins try to save the lemurs Clemson moves in on the animals of the zoo and forces them to obey him. And he just happens to fall in love with a certain otter.
1. Chapter 1

**A King's Revenge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm and beautiful day over the Central Park zoo, the zoo was pretty quiet with only few tourist walking in and out now and then, and with the weather being so warm this made the lemurs of the zoo rather hot and bothered. Julien lay on his sunbed awaiting the service of his right hand lemur, he wiped the sweat running down his forehead "aw it's too hot today I don't even have enough strength to kick Mort, Maurice were is my smoothly?!" Julien yelled.

"Uh, its comming your majesty just gotta a few more bit's of fruit to put in!" Said Maurice.

"You gotta speed it up a little Maurice I'm dyeing of thirst here!"

Julien sighed and lay back down on the sunbed, "ugh can't get the staff these day's," he muttered with a board look on his face.

Out of nowhere an evil chuckle was heard was by all three lemurs, Julien glanced towards Maurice, "Maurice just because your king is dying of thirst does not give you a reason to laugh like that!"

Maurice paused what he was doing, "but that wasn't me, Mort was that you?"

Mort looked up towards the two since he was busy playing a video a game, "sorry it was me, hehe."

Julien frowned "Mort for that I'll shall punish you!"

Maurice shook his head at Mort who was laughing "Mort you shouldn't joke like that!"

Mort grinned "I'm sorry,"

Suddenly another evil laugh was heard and a familiar voice to the lemurs followed after it. "Yeah that was a good evil laugh but not as good as mine!"

"That voice?!" Maurice said out loud and all three lemurs looked behind them.

Right behind them was a very familiar looking lemur standing there with both of his arms behind his back, Julien gasped "Clemson!"

"Hello Julien, Mort and Maurice nice to see you again," Clemson grinned.

Julien marched right up to Clemson and Clemson just looked calm and cool as Julien shouted in his face, "listen here Clemson don't think your here to take my crown cause I won't be letting you!"

Clemson chuckled once more "oh don't think you can stop me, cause I have help this time!"

This surprised the three lemurs "uhhh what help?"

Clemson snickered "Bada, Bing you can show yourself's now!" The brown lemur grinned as Bada and Bing climb up and onto the throne area.

The three lemurs stepped back as the gorillas came forward while cracking their knuckles, "yo king Clemson whatddya want us to do with these little lemurs?!" Asked Bada. Julien was outraged.

"King? He is not the king I am and why are you even working with him?" Yelled Julien.

The two gorilla's closed in on Julien who shrunk back a bit with a nervous look on his face, "he offered to pay us in fruit so we agreed."

Clemson sighed "look you don't have to answer to them you answer to me cause I am the king," he laughed evilly "get them!" He pointed towards the three lemurs, the lemurs gulped as the gorilla's advanced on them by picking them up by their tails and they then headed over to the warehouse to were a truck was waiting with an empty box inside.

"I demand that you let me go, the others are optional!" Julien screamed as he was dangled above an empty box he and the other two were thrown in.

Clemson couldn't help but laugh "finally I shall take my rightful place as king while you three will be sent to Hoboken zoo," the brown lemur shivered at the thought, "ugh never wanna go back there again that place was just awful," he muttered. He grinned back down at the lemurs "ta ta I'll take good care of your kingdom or should I say my kingdom?Hahha yes that actually has a nice ring to it," Clemson stepped aside and nodded toward the gorilla's who then slammed a lid on top of the box.

The van drove off leaving Clemson grinning evilly he turned back to Bada and Bing, "well done my loyal subjects, now to take over the zoo and get every animal to obey my commands without question, which shouldn't be to hard with you two around." They headed back to the lemur habitat and waited for the zoo closing time. Alice and any of the other zoo keepers hadn't notice Julien, Maurice's or Mort's disappearance.

While all this was happening the penguins relaxed inside their HQ, unaware of what was going on. Skipper sighed in relaxation as he took a sip of fish coffee "Ah nothing like a fish coffee to help you relax, we sure have earned this day off boy's and for once nothing interrupted it!" Skipper exclaimed as he took a sip of coffee.

Private was busy watching telly while Kowalski fiddled about with test tubes at the table and Rico was painting a picture. "To be fair Skipper the day isn't over yet so something could still interrupt it," said Kowalski as he glanced at the flat-headed penguin.

Skipper frowned and looked up from his coffee, "Kowalski don't jinx it!"

"Sorry I was just saying," the smart penguin said and continued working.

Suddenly and out of nowhere all four penguins heard a rather loud evil laugh. The penguins gathered together and looked up towards the fish bowl entrance, "well that was a rather loud evil laugh," said Private.

"And a familiar one too!" Kowalski exclaimed.

Skipper nodded "right let's check this out!" The four of them climbed up and out the entrance and saw the laugh was coming from the lemur habitat Skipper's eyes went wide "it's Clemson how'd he get back from hoboken?!"

"Beats me Skipper but where's Julien, Maurice and Mort?" Questioned Private.

Skipper growled "I don't know but I do intend to find out!" Skipper motioned for the three to follow and they headed on over to the lemurs habitat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A King's Revenge **

**Chapter 2**

Skipper and the other penguins rolled on their sides and jumped up and into the lemur habitat, then onto the thrown area. They landed in a fighting stance which surprised the brown lemur who let out a surprise gasp, but he then remained calm and cool when he then remembered that he had the gorilla's at his side if the penguins decided to cause trouble. With that in mind, he gave a grin and acknowledged the penguins standing before him.

"Ah, penguins how nice to see you again, care for some fruit tea?" He offered while holding a small cup.

Skipper frowned "cut the small talk Clemson, what have you done with the ring tail and those other lemurs?!" Skipper demanded.

Clemson laughed and tinted his fingers together, "I did what was best for them."

The penguins raised their eyes, "oh really and what would that be?" Skipper asked.

"I got rid of them!" He laughed evily.

This made everyone but Skipper gasp in shock, "yeah I sent them to Hoboken the place where you sent me. I'm sure they'll have a much better time there, than I did yeah I'm pretty sure they will," Clemson explained while nodding his head.

Skipper smiled and let a little laugh and grabbed the lemurs hand and shook it, "you know what, I'm sure they will, you really done us a favour here," Clemson raised his eye in confusion and the three penguins were shocked at what Skipper said.

Clemson wiped his paw on his fur, "uh yeeah but I thought you guys would wanna go after them."

Skipper waved his flipper, "nope!"

Private couldn't believe what he was hearing " But, Skippah I thought you liked Julien!"

Rico slapped the young penguin in the back of the head "owww!"

"Thank you Rico, okay boy's let's head on back to the HQ. Nothing for us to see here everything is as it should be!" Skipper grinned as he waddled off with Kowalski, Rico and Private following behind.

Clemson watched them in astonishment "well that was uh unusual, no matter it's time to begin my plan. Bada Bing!" He shouted.

"Uh yeh king Clemson?" Asked Bing as the two gorilla's appeared before the lemur.

"It's time to start my plan, hmm let's start with the far off end of the zoo," Clemson chuckled and motioned for the gorilla's to follow.

Meanwhile inside the HQ, the penguins had started a game of cards and Skipper was in a rather cheery mood. "Read'em and weep boy's full house!" Skipper cheered as he slammed down his cards and motioned for Rico to give up some of his fish.

"Ohhhh," Rico moaned and slammed his flippers on the table.

"Sorry Rico but a wins a win," Skipper grinned as he ate a fish.

"Shall we play another round Skippah?" Private asked.

"Nah, I think it's time we hit the hay, beside tomorrow we have maintenance duty, at least tonight we'll get a decent nights sleep without any of ring tail's music to keep us up," Skipper said as he waddled towards the bunk. He stopped just before them, when Kowalski asked him a question.

"Yeaah about that Skipper why aren't we going after those lemurs?"

Skipper paused and then turned to face the smart penguin who had waddled up next to him, "can't you see it Kowalski without Julien here they'll be no more midnight noise making and we can always get a decent nights sleep for once. Plus he won't be barging into the HQ and taking stuff from the fridge!"

"But Skippah, I thought you and Julien were bff's?" Questioned Private with a snigger.

The flat headed penguins right eye twitched and he let out a groan, "we are not bff's Private, I don't even have a bff!" Skipper replied. He frowned when Kowalski and Rico were sniggering. He let out a sigh "alright this conversation is over I order you boy's to get to bed!" With that said the penguins jumped into their bunks and soon fell asleep.

Soon the penguins were asleep everything was peaceful and calm, until BANG BASH AND CLANK!

Skipper was the first up "what in the hand state was that?!"

"Hm, who knows we should check it out though," stated Kowalski.

Skipper nodded "right let's move boy's!"

The penguins made their to the top of the platform only to hear Leonard the koala screaming "Ahhhhh please don't hurt me!"

"That was Leonard!" Private said.

"Yes it sounded like him!" Stated Kowalski.

Skipper motioned for the other penguins to follow and they made their way to the koala habitat, what they found shocked the penguins greatly. Bada and Bing were chasing the koala round the habitat and they eventually had him cornered. Leonard was shaking like a leaf "please don't hurt me, I haven't done anything to you guys, or if I have I'm truly sorry!"

Skipper growled as his eyes landed on a certain brown lemur on the side lines with a evil grin on his face, Clemson approached the gorillas and told them to stand down. Leonard paused his shaking as he saw Clemson approach "uhhh who are you?"

"My name is Clemson and I'm the new king around here!"

Leonard raised his eyes "king?" He questioned.

"Yes king, and these two are my knights you might say. They help me keep order in this zoo and if one of you zoo animals should fall out of line you'll have to answer to them," Clemson explained as he gestured to Bada and Bing who were cracking their knuckles and chuckling.

Leonard resumed his shaking "uhhh well um you won't have to worry about me, there's no way I'd dream of disobeying a king."

Clemson's smile went wide and he let out an evil chuckle "good I'm glad we understand each other, Bada Bing next habitat please!" The gorilla's nodded and started to make their way to the next habitat but their way was blocked by the penguins.

"Clemson!" Skipper yelled as he and penguins jumped in a fighting stance before the gorilla's and lemur.

Clemson placed both of his hands behind his back, "ah penguins nice of you to drop by can I help you with something?!"

Skipper narrowed his eyes "what are you up to Clemson?!"

The brown lemur shrugged "oh nothing just taking a stroll around this lovely zoo."

Skipper raised his eye ridge and folded his flipper, "really? I don't believe you."

Clemson chuckled "well that's too bad maybe Bada and Bing can convince you. Boy's!" Clemson turned to the gorilla's who stepped forward towards the penguins. Private hid behind Kowalski while Rico prepared to fight, Skipper growled as the gorilla's began cracking their knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

**A King's Revenge **

**Chapter 3**

Skipper sighed in pain as he sat at the cement table back in the HQ, the penguins were covered in bandages and bruises after their fight with the gorilla's. "That fend, we have to stop him, but how?" Skipper growled with venom. The flat-headed penguin pointed at Kowalski who was getting assistance from Private at putting a bandaged around his flipper.

"Kowalski I need options here!"

"Yeoww careful there Private!" said Kowalski as he winced at the pain.

Private shot him an apologetic look, "sorry Kowalski but you do have to hold still!"

Kowalski sighed, "well I think the only option here is to go Hoboken and get those lemurs back so they can take back their own habitat."

Skipper groaned in annoyance "I was afraid you were going to say that," Skipper grumbled and banged his head against the table, "didn't even get one decent nights sleep," he muttered before pushing himself away from the table. "Alright boy's it's a search and rescue mission, we're bound for Hoboken, as much as I hate to say it!"

The penguins nodded in agreement and made their way to their submarine and started on their way towards Hoboken, Skipper sat in the captain's seat while Private steered, Rico watched the monitor and Kowalski stood by Skipper's side. Skipper had his recorder device sitting next to him on the other side of him.

Skipper sighed and pressed a button on the recorder device "Skipper's log through some unfortunate incidents we have had to make a trip to Hoboken zoo, to rescue certain ring tailed lemurs much to my dismay, but this will hopefully over throw that Clemson who plot's to take over the zoo and no one takes over the zoo on my watch!" Skipper growled.

"Skipper I believe we're here!" Kowalski pointed out.

"Right well let's hop to it men we gotta save those lemurs even if I don't want to!" Skipper ordered and the penguins jumped out the submarine. They arrived at the Hoboken zoo to find it just as it looked the last time, everything was spotless.

"Keep your eyes open men, you'll never know if one of those robots from last time will jump out," said Skipper as they searched around the zoo and avoided any zoo keepers that came their way.

xxXXxx

Meanwhile back at the Central park zoo Clemson sighed in satisfaction as he sat in Julien's throne chair. "Well that went rather well, everyone now knows that I am the king around here and should they go against me, they'll have to deal with my two servants hahaha!" He laughed evilly.

Clemson's gazed traveled over to a habitat that they hadn't been to for some reason, "huh, hm Bada!" He called.

"uh yeah?"

"why haven't we been to that habitat?"

"Uh don't know guess we just missed it."

Clemson raised his eyes in annoyance "how can you miss...ugh never mind, who lives there?"

"Marlene lives there."

Clemson raised his eyes in interest, "Marlene you say, hm let's pay her a little visit shall we?" He laughed. Clemson made his way over to Marlene's habitat. He walked right inside her cave only to find an ottter sleeping peacefully on her bed, he gasped and paused to take a look at her.

To Clemson she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, he felt his cheeks heat up just by looking at her. "Uhhh, wow," he whispered.

His eyes went wide in surprise as she stirred and her eyes opened, she blinked them open at first not realising that someone was staring at her. Marlene rubbed her eyes and jumped when she saw the brown lemur standing before her with his mouth open.

"Uh, can I help you?" Marlene asked.

Clemson shook his head, "uh pardon me for intruding in your cave, I was not aware that such a beautiful creature lived here."

Marlene eyes went wide in shock, no one had ever called her that before. She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down at the ground "um, thank you...if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I don't mind at all my little lady, names Clemson I recently moved into this zoo and replaced those lemurs were here before."

Marlene raised her eye in shock, "what you mean there not here any more?"

"Why yes they were transferred to my old zoo, but I think fate ment for me to be here, so I could meet you," he said in a dreamily state.

Marlene didn't know what to say to that, as Clemson got a little to close to her. "So since am new here would you mind taking me on a tour of the zoo?"

The otter blinked and slightly backed away "um, s-sure why not."

As they walked through the zoo Marlene couldn't help but notice they way he stared at her. It was almost as if he wasn't as interested in looking at the zoo but had more interest in looking at her. She sighed in annoyance "um, hello in there are you even listening to me, Clemson was it?" Marlene asked as she waved her paw in front of his face which seemed to snap him out of his dreamy state.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry my dear sweet otter, its seems that I was put in a trance by the sound of your lovely voice," Clemson said with a grin.

Marlene raised her eyes "uh?" She let out a surprise gasp as he got close to her and he placed his arms round her waist.

"That was a lovely tour of the zoo, even though I wasn't really paying that much attention, but nonetheless a lovely one all round, I'm sure," Marlene smiled nervously at him. Clemson was a little annoyed when she pushed him away. "I have something to ask you Marlene and I know it may seem rather sudden, but to be honest I don't really care," the brown laughed a little with a sly smile on his face, "Marlene will you be my queen?"

The otters eyes went wide in shock, "what?...your queen...I'm sorry but I can't!"

Clemson was not pleased to hear this "you can't, what do you mean you can't?"

"I don't wanna be a queen and being that would mean that I had to be with and I can't do that cause I like someone else!" Marlene shot back with a frown.

Clemson seemed interested when she said that, "someone else huh, just who is this someone else?"

Marlene folded her arms and turned away "I don't have to tell you that!" She said firmly.

Clemson growled and with a wicked smile he clicked his fingers and soon Bada and Bing appeared. "You called boss!"

"Yes I want to take this otter to my habitat and place her in the volcano." The gorillas nodded and grabbed Marlene without much struggle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A King's Revenge **

**Chapter 4**

Night fell over the Hobeken zoo and Julien Mort and Muarice sat on a double bed inside a lemur habitat of the zoo. "Ah, Maurice I love this zoo, it gives you all the comforts of home. I could really stay here for ever and ever!" Sighed Julien as he stretched himself out on the pillow.

"Yeah it's just to bad we don't have a real home," agreed Maurice.

"But the zoo will do," Julien nodded.

"King Julien look what I fouuuund!" Mort called.

Julien sat up clearly annoyed but soon beamed at what the little lemur found, "waaaay to goooo Mort! A big boomy box! "Julien cheered.

"Did I do goooood?" Sang Mort with a grin but unknown to the lemur king he was heading for his kings feet.

"Eh, I suppose so...Ah Mort that does not mean you can touch de royal feet!" Julien screamed and kicked him off, the poor lemur landed right at the bottom of the platform on which they were standing on. "With this baby, we can crank up de volume and party all night looong hehe, Maurice prepare yourself to be booted out!" Julien laughed and jumped on the boom box.

Maurice groaned "ugh, but your majesty I'm beat."

"Maurice are you forgetting something?" Julien asked with a frown.

"Uh..No I don't think so," replied Maurice clearly confused.

The king sighed and slapped his face "I'm de king Maurice, you must do as I say and I say we party to the cows come home!" Julien sang as he danced around the grumpy lemur who groaned even more.

The music blared out the boom box which irritated the hearing of Skipper who halted his men as they slid around the zoo looking for the three lemurs. "Hold up there boys! Hear that?!"

"Hm loud and clear Skipper, I have no doubt that those lemurs are close by, in fact they should just be around the corner!" Said Kowalski.

Skipper nodded in agreement "my thoughts exactly! Slid to it men!"

The penguins soon found the lemurs who were dancing without even noticing them, "uh Skipper are you sure you wanna bring the lemurs back home?" Questioned Kowalski.

Skipper sighed as he watched the lemurs "honestly Kowalski I'd rather not, but when a lemur is trying to take over the zoo I'd have these lemurs any day. I mean Clemson know's what he's doing, those three are clueless," Skipper laughed and tried to call out to the lemurs but they never heard due to the music.

Skipper was losing his patience "ugh, Rico kill that boom box!"

Rico lit up and choked up a stick of dynamite, "Ahhh!"

"No Rico no dynamite!" Skipper rolled his eye.

"Awww!" Rico moaned in disappointment as he jumped up onto the boom box and killed the music.

Julien skidded to a halt in his dancing "hey, hey what happened? I was just getting into my grove and perfecting my skills at robot dancing...How dare someone turn the music off, I demand an explanation...Maurice was it you?!"

"Uh, no Julien it was them!" Maurice pointed to the penguins who stood there with folded arms.

Julien turned and was surprised to see the penguins, "oh hello flightless birds, what brings you here to my wonderfully new kingdom?"

"We need you to come back to the New York zoo Julien!" Private answered.

"As much I hate to say it..I agree, you have to come back and take over your habitat!" Skipper added.

"But we like it here, we get much better treatment, these humans must know that I am a king, so they give me the best of everything!" Julien said with folded arms.

"But Julien, Clemson has taken over the whole zoo, he's also got everyone to obey his commands!" Private said.

Julien raised his eyes "what?!" he was outraged, "how dare Clemson take over my subjects ok...here's what I'm thinking we must go back and over throw that lemur and take back my rightful kingdom!"

Skipper smiled "well that didn't take much convincing, let's head back to the sub, on the double!" The penguin ordered and they ran back to the submarine.

They soon made it back to New York and the zoo, and they found everyone crowding around the lemur habitat, "what is going on here?" Questioned Private.

The penguins jumped on top of Burt the elephant to get a closer look and Skipper was shocked and angry to see Marlene tied up and lying on the ground next to the throne, "ah my loyal subjects hahah, I'm so glad you could all make it...But of course you choose to come here not by choice, my thanks goes out my servants Bada and Bing for bringing you all here through brute force!" Clemson chuckled out as he stood in front of the throne while wearing a crown just like Julien's, he was also holding a wooden staff.

"What you see before you ladies and gentlemen, is Marlene the otter. Who is soon to be the queen, and that'll be whether she likes it or not!" Clemson laughed evilly.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Marlene yelled in shock.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY CLEMSON!" Came Skipper's voice, he didn't look to happy either.

Clemson smiled "well if it isn't the penguins."

The brown lemur was shocked to see the other lemurs back again, "and Julien, Maurice and Mort, how'd you guys get back here?!"

"With a little help from de penguins and I have come back to over throw you Clemson!" Julien yelled while pointing a finger.

Clemson merely laughed, "I'd like to see ya try Julien but I'm afraid that none of your subjects will listen to you, cause they'll only listen to me now, isn't that right everyone?"

Everyone agreed with a scared look on their face.

"Ya see, oh and uh this lovely otter here will become the perfect wife and queen." Clemson grinned as he picked Marlene up and held her by the waist she didn't even struggle. Skipper could feel his blood boil.

"Let go of her right now Clemson!" Skipper growled and jumped onto the platform.

"My, my are you perhaps jealous Skipper? Hehe, she is rather beautiful I could see why you'd like her to."

Skipper growled again, "I said let her go or you'll have to face me!"

"I don't think so, Bada, Bing would you mind!" Clemson clicked his fingers and the gorillas came forward and the was last thing the penguins and lemurs remembered before they blacked out.


End file.
